


the art of measuring time accurately;

by BiblioMatsuri



Series: DP Side Hoes Week 2021 [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiblioMatsuri/pseuds/BiblioMatsuri
Summary: or, the measurement of time by periods or divisions.
Series: DP Side Hoes Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199633
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	the art of measuring time accurately;

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the DP Side Hoes Week prompts for 3/10/21: Clockwork and origin.
> 
> Title source: "chronometry." -Ologies & -Isms. 2008. The Gale Group, Inc. 10 Mar. 2021 https://www.thefreedictionary.com/chronometry

a line on sand; a drop of water, cupped hands, the draw of gravity; waves interfering, light, thirst, water; blue scattering; three lines drawn from a stick in the soil; open eyes, gazing up; trip and fall and count steps, carefully, not to lose one’s way; a sound, a drop, two echoes, another voice; silence; a pile of broken pottery; a fire in the dark, a whistle for the work; one-two step lively now, the show must go on; a bent gear; unshaped, the fall of water, a stone vessel; marks set at equal intervals; the air rising over a candle’s heart; a snap of bamboo against wood, against stone, amid water; the decay of atoms; electric pulses; silicon as a crystal, as a holding cell; gold, gold inward and gold outward, always gold; irregular lines drawn on a doorpost; sticky hands, growth, a marker; a tombstone; a tomb, cairn, pyre, open wound, mass grave, cemetery, markers; bones hold the walls up of the catacomb, against flooding, against fear, against fire; the earth, turning, blocks of crumbled wall built around and overgrown, ruin; a garden, regrowth; a protein folded improperly; a momentary sharpness; a hand in the dark, another hand, silence; the passage of light, through a lens, inverted; wires, voices, a heartbeat; the splitting of atoms; a return, always, to equilibrium; the equations explaining the mechanism of death; a ribose-containing macromolecule; a gear, replaced, re-placed; a cup overflowing; a space in the air; a poem, half-read, half-unwritten; lighting, glass, sand; a letter; a hand extended, counting stars; the sky unshown; a hollow immersed in murky water, a tree growing into an island; a split apple, seed, graft; cities burning, choking air; a closed chamber; paths not walked; the shadows of planets; an hourglass; an hour; air, wear, stone; life rousing from torpor; fish with lungs; pictures drawn on a stone wall, carven, burned; the design of a small ornithopter; archaea; a drop of water, a sheet of glass; an edifice, stone-faced; a mote in the light, the moment of beginning; purpose, a broken chronometer; an impassable obstacle; void, becoming unalike to itself; a handprint in the mud; finally, music;


End file.
